User blog:Peteparker/Best Disney Infinity Characters
With nearly 100 playable characters in Disney Infinity as of 3.0, we're long overdue to get a top 10 of the best so far. Let's set some basis for comparison. While it's sometimes fun to mash away at that 'ol punch button, I much prefer to hit enemies from a distance whenever I can. My goal is to kill as many of them as quickly as I can without being killed myself (though that doesn't really matter). #10: Ronan Ronan's powerful projectiles come from his staff, the Universal Weapon, which is powered by an infinity gem as well. His raw strength is off the scale, but his mobility is severely limited by his size and lack of ability to fly. #9: Loki As the prankster god from Asgard, Loki is fairly similar to Ronan in that his scepter is powered by an infinity gem and creates power blasts. With this scepter attack, he's able to fire quickly and keep himself out of trouble. Once you level him up to unlock the multiple projections of himself (who can fight for you), you'll almost never have to punch something with bare hands again. Like so many others, Loki came down in ranking due to some severely limited mobility (hovering ain't flight). #8: Green Goblin While raw strength can be unnecessary when you use projectiles, it can come in handy if you get overwhelmed. Green Goblin has not one but two projectile-like abilities. His pumpkin bombs are explosive, which hits multiple enemies at the same time while providing some knock-back as well. His electric blasts from his gauntlets can also be done at range, so I'm counting them as a second projectile. DI creators missed the mark just a bit not giving ol' Gobby his glider, which can only be given via power disc. #7: Iron Man Everyone's favorite shell-head is our first full-flyer on the list, which is a huge advantage. Crossing large maps quickly can get pretty irritating, even with a vehicle, so having some repulsors in your pocket is great. Iron Man can easily hover while shooting his repulsor blasts, which can be quite the advantage if you keep moving. Be careful though, he can be blasted out of the air by projectiles from the enemy, and if you're hanging out over the edge of the world, it's night-night for Tony. If you're a fan of his, be sure to use his power disc for an extra advantage and a new suit! #6: Elsa I get the feeling that the overwhelming popularity of our resident ice queen spurred not only her own powerful Disney Infinity character, but brought her sister along for the ride too. Elsa's freezing power was a game changer. Icy blasts at a distance both incapacitate an enemy and destroy them at the same time, and while they're frozen in the air, they're vulnerable to repeat attacks. While she's not a flier, there's no denying that freezing an enemy in place while you mash the shoot button is a quick path to victory. #5: Captain America He's not a flier, and he only has one projectile which he has to wait for it to come back to him before using it again. Why's he so high on the list? It's hard to say. Maybe I have a soft spot for the stars and stripes, or maybe it's out of respect to the soldier who will never rank higher than captain. One thing is for sure, beefing up his shield throw so that when charged it can dish out almost 10 hits in a single throw is the best thing you can do with Captain America. You NEED to see it in action and you'll be hooked too. I can't wait to see what they do with his variant next year. #4: Rocket Raccoon The darling of the Guardians of the Galaxy was the first Disney Infinity character I leveled up to 20. Dual rapid firing blasters with the ability to eventually charge up to an explosive shot was an easy sell. I also love how Rocket's blocking/rolling move is so quick. Makes it easy to back up a bit and shoot some too-close enemies in the face. #3: Sorcerer's Apprentice Mickey Before ever putting the figure on the base, I had a feeling that Disney wasn't going to let their mascot be anything but a beast in their flagship video game. It wasn't immediate, but I'm glad I was able to see the raw power in Sorcerer's Apprentice Mickey eventually. In case you didn't know, Mickey's ranged attack (which is pretty freaking powerful) can actually penetrate shallow barriers AND hit multiple targets. So you can stand behind a tree root and destroy millions of generated enemies in a row. Mickey's easily one of the most powerful characters in the game, but he always felt easily killable when someone snuck around the barrier. #2: Rapunzel "Oh wait, this is a mistake, Rapunzel can't be #2, she doesn't even have shoes! Her weapon is a frying pan, for crying out loud!" - says you. That's right. She's got bare feet and a frying pan, (which is disturbingly sexist I'm realizing all of the sudden), but Rapunzel has one of my favorite features in the game, multiple hits from the same projectile. You're right, Mickey has the same thing, but our little blondie from Tangled can dish out these pans so quickly even mobs of 20 enemies can't recover fast enough. Rapunzel is a surprise hit for me, as I didn't expect to like her at all, but she's so good, she doesn't even need her healing ability, which is icing on the cake. #1: Merida "Another princess for #1?!? WHAT IS HAPPENING?!?" - says you. Relax friend, and buy yourself a Merida. You won't be disappointed. She has all the features of our dear Rapunzel with almost double the firing speed and 100% less sexism. Her arrows fly straight and hit many successive targets in a row. Generate a mob of 20, now 40, now 100. Merida will take them all on in stride. In a world full of superheroes, this little arrow-shooting ginger stands out pretty quickly. All of that, and I don't believe I've ever seen her killed... But... but... but what about ______?!? And you obviously haven't played ______! You're right, I don't have every character, and I may have missed your favorite. So let me know, who do you think is your top ten? What do you look for in your number one? Category:Blog posts